Malentendido
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Pensó que estaba viendo mal, que se había vuelto loca o que seguro se lo estaba imaginando. Pero, no era su culpa, ¡todo era un simple malentendido!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a H. Mashima, su mangaka. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Personajes:** Laxus & Lucy.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

**Summary:** Pensó que estaba viendo mal, que se había vuelto loca o que seguro se lo estaba imaginando. Pero, no era su culpa, ¡todo era un simple malentendido!

Las tonterías que uno escribe. Por cierto, aprovecho de dejarles mi agradecimiento por el buen recibimiento de mi historia "la excusa perfecta" es tan lindo leer tan bonitos mensajes y leer que tienes favoritos. No hay Lemon, la clasificación es por algunas palabras que hay por allí que no deben leer todos los públicos. Sorry, no me atrevo a escribir lemons de ellos todavía xD

**Malentendido**

—¿Estaba por aquí, no? —la llamó su pareja señalándole un mesón que comenzaba a revisar.

—Eso creo —respondió la linda maga celestial de Fairy Tail a la vez que intentaba hacer memoria—. ¡No puedo creer que haya podido perder mi borrador! —se quejó.

Su acompañante atinó a encoger los hombros en respuesta y a sonreír de lado. Lucy pudo ver aquella sonrisa burlona que aún conservaba de sus viejos tiempos de villano, destacando en el rostro varonil que era adornado por la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.

—Es tu culpa por dejar que Salamander y el resto entre a tu casa sin permiso —le indicó este mientras seguía en lo suyo.

La rubia soltó un suspiró resignada. Debía admitirlo, Laxus tenía parte de razón.

—Yo siempre les digo que no entren así pero nunca me hacen caso —murmuró en su defensa—. Ahora, no sé quién habrá perdido mi valioso manuscrito —enunció preocupada mirando hacia el mesón donde estaba el joven mago revisando. Cuando se fijó qué estaba fisgoneando específicamente no tardó en sonrojarse y en reclamarle avergonzada—. ¡Oye! ¡No revises eso; esa es mi ropa interior!

Laxus alzó una ceja ante la reacción de la mujer.

—¿Qué tiene que la revise? —preguntó—. ¿No me habías dicho que revisara este mesón?

—Sí te pedí que lo revisaras, pero… ¡esa gaveta no! Estás violando mi privacidad.

El mayor sonrió burlón restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es primera vez que veo tu ropa interior, Lucy —le recordó—. Además, que queda mejor cuando tú la llevas puesta.

La aludida sintió como si fuera a desmayarse de la pena. En una rabieta, empezó a pegarle pequeños golpes en la espalda de su acompañante como si fuese una niña consentida, hecho que disfrutaba el dragonslayer del trueno. Luego de unos minutos, el rubio decidió no seguir molestándola más y cerró la incómoda gaveta que contenía las —por qué no decirlo, cortísimas— prendas íntimas de la chica y empezó a fisgonear en las demás. De igual forma, dio por hecho que no encontraría algo más interesante después, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en lo correcto. Sacó una hermosa bolsa roja de uno de los estantes. Curioso la abrió y lo que halló, lo dejó sin palabras y con un semblante serio.

—Oye Lucy —le llamó la atención a la menor haciendo que ella parara con su berrinche—. ¿Qué significa esto?

La aludida lo miró confundida por no saber de qué estaba hablando. El nieto del maestro sacó un objeto de la bolsa y se lo mostró como si fuera el arma del delito.

—No creí que necesitaras de estos... —pausó para buscar la palabra adecuada—... juguetes —arrastró cada sílaba en señal de descontento.

La chica siguió viéndolo aturdida y no fue hasta que se fijó bien en aquel objeto al que se refería Laxus, que comprendió la causa de la sorpresa de su pareja. Pensó que estaba viendo mal, que se había vuelto loca o que seguro se lo estaba imaginando. Decidió cerrar los ojos y pellizcarse para así cerciorar de que no era un sueño. Los volvió a abrir, pero eso no cambió nada sino que lo empeoró. Tragó saliva, no podía creer que eso que estaba viendo era un… ¡consolador!

¡Quería morir!

¡Cómo demonios había llegado eso allí?

Hizo memoria. Fue así, que pudo recordar a la culpable de que estuviese involucrada en aquella penosa discusión.

—_¡__Oye Lucy! __—__escuchó que la llamaba su amiga pelirroja para que hablaran a solas._

_La joven acudió a la solicitud de la maga de clase S._

—_¿__Qué sucede, Erza? _

—_Necesito que me guardes esta bolsa y ¡no se la muestres a nadie! __—__le pidió o más bien le impuso__—__. ¡A nadie! __—__enfatizó con los ojos en blanco y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas._

—_Pero... ¿Por qué no lo guardas en tu habitación en Fairy Hills? __—__alegó insegura__—.__ ¿No sería mejor? Además..._

—_¿__Acaso las amigas no se hacen favores, Lucy? __—__le respondió Erza con un semblante sombrío asustando a la pobre maga celestial, haciendo que esta aceptara sin rechistar. Tan atemorizada estaba que apenas llegó a la casa metió ese envoltorio rojo en la gaveta sin siquiera ojearlo para ver qué era. _

—Ya veo, así que por eso me lo pidió a mí. Nota mental: Matar a Erza por esto —fue lo que pasó por su cabeza hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse de quien estaba hablando—. Olvídalo, no quiero morir todavía.

Había cometido un grave error.

Su rostro volvió a tornarse de un color rojo fuerte; tanto que sentía que su corazón estallaría de lo nerviosa que se puso. Dirigió la vista hacia su pareja y empezó a mover la cabeza y las manos negando el crimen mientras se apresuraba en explicarle todo el malentendido.

—Verás Laxus, no es lo que tú crees. Todo esto es un...

No pudo terminar porque el dragonslayer se lanzó contra ella, haciéndola caer en la cama y apresándola contra su cuerpo para que no escapara. La chica se quedó tan atontada por el rápido movimiento del mayor, que no se dio cuenta que el hombre acercaba peligrosamente sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, el cual estaba descubierto debido a la blanca camisa de tirantes que tenía puesta. Besó con tal pasión cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su disposición, que apenas permitió que la rubia pudiese protestar en su condición.

El cazador de dragones sonrió malicioso, subiendo más los besos hasta llegar a los oídos de la maga.

—No quiero que me des explicaciones, Lucy —le susurró resentido ante el hecho de que su novia estuviese usando ese tipo de objetos, aun así su tono conservaba algo de su característica picardía—. Puede que haya herido un poco mi orgullo masculino. Pero, créeme que ya no necesitarás usar un juguete así nunca. No mientras me tengas a mí para satisfacerte —le aclaró mientras comenzaba a recorrer y a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos haciendo que a esta se le escapara uno que otro gemido.

La Hearthphilia intentó detenerlo para aclararle que todo era un malentendido, pero con cada sensual caricia y beso apasionado no pudo hacer más que rendirse, y dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento.

Después de todo, ¿la explicación podría esperar un poco, no?

xxx

—Así que solo era eso —habló el joven Dreyar un poco más "aliviado".

Tenían unos minutos de haber terminado el acto y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, reposando, oportunidad que aprovechó Lucy para decirle toda la verdad con respecto al inoportuno objeto.

—Sí, jamás me imaginé que Erza compraría algo así —alcanzó a decir la chica—. Ya entiendo porque me lo dio con tanta ansiedad ese día. Debo alejarla de esos libros eróticos que está leyendo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante todo el drama que se había armado. Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente a la joven.

—Laxus —le llamó haciendo que el aludido la observase—. A la final no encontramos mi manuscrito.

—Cierto —recordó el hombre.

En ese momento, como si no pudiese ser más oportuno, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe dándole la entrada a un volador gato cantarín de color azul.

—¡Oye Lucy, Natsu y yo terminamos de leer tu manuscrito! —le gritó Happy señalándole un cúmulo de papeles que había dejado en su escritorio.

Laxus solo frunció el ceño molesto por la invasión repentina del animal mágico. Happy colocó sus patitas en la boca para evitar reírse, aunque realmente eso no le sirvió de mucho.

—Oh Lucy, ¡no pierdes el tiempo! —soltó descaradamente entre risotadas para luego salir volando del lugar a la velocidad de la luz.

Perfecto, si ahora Lucy acababa de salir de una incómoda situación para entrar en otra, ¡que era aun peor!

Ahora no solo tenía que matar a Erza —esto ya no era tan necesario— sino que ahora también a Happy. Suspiró resignada mientras su acompañante se imaginaba en cómo "accidentalmente" cierto gato azul era alcanzado por un rayo en su camino al gremio.

Lucy Hearthphilia sonrió. Después de todo, tenía dos consuelos: el primero es que había resuelto el malentendido y tenía de vuelta el manuscrito. Con eso, era suficiente. O eso creía.

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado x3 aunque no soy capaz de escribir un lemon de esta pareja xD

Ya saben, se aceptan tomatazos, críticas, halagos o cualquier cosa que quieran enviar a través de un review.

Saludos.


End file.
